(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including silicon carbide (SiC), and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor manufacturing, due to enlargement and high capacity of applications, there is a need for a power semiconductor device having a high breakdown voltage, a high current, and a high-speed switching characteristic.
A silicon carbide (SiC) power semiconductor device has been studied as a power semiconductor device capable of satisfying requirements of a high breakdown voltage and a high current, and a high-speed switching characteristic, due to properties exceeding those of a silicon (Si) power semiconductor device.
In a semiconductor device, when a forward voltage is applied, the semiconductor device is divided into a current carrying region in which electrons flow and termination regions positioned at both sides of the current carrying region, where the termination region is a finished region of one semiconductor device and has a bend of a PN junction. As a result, when a backward voltage is applied, a depletion layer is formed along the bend of the PN junction, and an electric field is concentrated at the bend of the PN junction, and thus the breakdown voltage of the semiconductor device is reduced.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.